


Characters of Chaos

by netweight



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Future, Drabble, Incest, Memory Alteration, Multi, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-12
Updated: 2004-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything warped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Characters of Chaos

Glimmer of human form, iridescent in the perpetual night. Shock of white hair and pale skin. Head thrown back, lips parted.

Shadow man, looming. Taking, giving. Mirage of perfection.

The boy crouches beside her, sudden. Startling. Inhuman swiftness and illusory frailty. Eyes inscrutable, appraisal slow.

She shudders.

Sneer then. Poison-sweet and tainted. Familiar, disturbing.

"You should go. This is not your place anymore." Condescension in his voice, youthful petulance out-of-place. A lie in a child's guise.

He abandons her, joins his own. She aches with the memory of the kisses that greet him.

And wishes she could remember his name.


End file.
